A Cullen Road Trip
by MonkeyManLuver33
Summary: What will happen when Alice has an interesting vision? Our dear Bella is whisked off, Without Edward's consent I might add.. , across the country on a Cullen Road Trip. POST Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Disclamer:**

_As much as I wish I owned the God-Like Edward Cullen, sadly I do not, nor do I own any of the other characters. Stephanie Meyer has the pleasure of that. :)_ _But I do happen to own an extremly intising poster of a certain werewolf.. (;_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Adventure Begins

**Bella P.O.V**

_Bang.__ Bang bang. Bang bang bang bang._

What the hell is that?! I thought angrily, as I woke up with a start and nearly tumbled out of Edward's golden bed.

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep after Alice had me up till 2 o'clock in the morning giving me possible options for my makeup and hair on my wedding day, much to my dislike. I finally got her to stop by telling her that I really didn't care what she did, that I trusted her judgement and that she could do what she wanted. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Alice to death, but sometimes that little Pixie just.....

_Bang bang. Bang bang bang bang bang bang.._

I growled as I threw off the cover and jumped out of bed. It seemed almost impossible for me to get any sleep when Edward wasn't here.

He was out hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, and it was Alice, that insisted we have a sleepover. She in fact, had guilted me into it. "Aww, C'mon Bella! It'll be fuuunnnn! We can plan your wedding!" _Damn Pixie.._

But it wasn't like I had anywhere better to go, what with my werewolf best friend roaming the country.

I pounded down the Cullen staircase, looking for the cause of the God-awful noise. I turned the corner and came face-to-face with a certain vampire.

"Alice, what _is_ that noise?!"

She grinned and pointed to the garage. "I had a vision!" She squealed.

_Crap_. I groaned, Alice's vision's usually never turn out well for me. "What was it?" I croaked.

She just grinned again and pulled me through the living room, where suitcases and various bags, stuffed full were strown out across the floor.

I didn't have time to ask what the deal was, as Alice pulled me straight out to the garage.

Here, I was met with Emmett and Jasper backing up an R.V. into the Cullen driveway.

I turned to Alice, -who was looking quite like a little girl on christmas morning who just woke up to find that her parents, actually did buy her a pony- and raised an eyebrow.

She turned to look at me, literally jumping up and down. "We're going on a _road trip_!" She squealed.

_Oh boy...._


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Pretty Pretty Please?

_Disclaimer:_  
_Yes, my dear friends, I am Stephanie Meyer and I own the most Gorgeous Vampire's dead (Get it? Tehe(: ), The sexiest werewolf's to walk the earth AND the undeserving Bella. Not. But, oh how I wish I did because then I could..._

_

* * *

_______

_Prev__iously-_

_I didn't have time to ask what the deal was, as Alice pulled me straight out to the garage._

Here, I was met with Emmett and Jasper backing up an R.V. into the Cullen driveway.

I turned to Alice, -who was looking quite like a little girl on Christmas morning who just woke up to find that her parents, actually did buy her a pony- and raised an eyebrow.

She turned to look at me, literally jumping up and down. "We're going on a road trip!" She squealed.

Oh boy....

**Chapter 1:** Pretty Pretty, _Pretty_ Please?

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Umm.._I'm_ gonna go back to bed.." I said, as I quickly pivoted on my left foot and turned around, trying to hightail it back to Edward's room. Going on a road trip with Alice and Emmett? _Ha!_ I'm not an idiot.

I sighed as Alice appeared out if no where in front of me. I tried to go around her but she just continued to block my way. "Fine." I huffed as I turned around and started to run towards the front door. I had my hand on the handle, when Alice stood in front of me, blocking my path yet again.

I sighed exasperated. Who was I kidding? I could barely walk, and I thought I could somehow out-run a vampire? And a psychic one at that?

"Alice!" I groaned. "I'm not going on a _road trip_!"

"But _Beeellllaaa..!!"_ She whined, dragging out my name. "When you and Edward get married you guys are gonna go on your honeymoon!"

"Yeah, you _see_ Alice, when people get _married_, they usually go on a _honeymoon_." I explained, talking slowly. I was really not in the mood for this. It was 5 O'Clock in the morning and the place I really wanted to be was in bed, not here, arguing with Alice about a road trip.

She just rolled her eyes, "Yes I know that Bella! I mean, that when you do go on your honeymoon, who knows how long your going to be gone! I've had vision's of you guys being gone weeks! And, can you blame me for wanting to spend a little time with my almost-sister-in-law?"

"But Alice, we just had a sleepover, at which you had quite a lot of fun, playing Bella Barbie." I said, trying to find anyway out of this. If Alice wanted it, Alice would get it. Either way.

"Please Bella! It'll be a blast! You'll see! Pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please!??" Oh no. No no, no. Not the puppy dog eyes. No, Bella don't- "Fine Alice," I sighed.

"But when Edward finds out that you kidnapped me to take me across the country, he isn't going to be a very happy vampire."

Alice just rolled her eyes, ignoring my resistance to this trip and started to hop up and down again. "Thank you, thank you _thank you!!_ You won't regret it!" She squealed.

_Oh but I will.._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**  
Thanks SOOOO much for reviewing! All of you! I less than 3 you alll!! Keep it up please.(:  
Also, sorry for the shortness of the first 2 chapters.  
As more events start to take place, they will get longer.  
:D


End file.
